1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment systems and, in particular, to such systems having an encapsulated manifold head and a reverse osmosis cartridge and one or more filter cartridges.
2. Description of Related Art
Reverse osmosis systems are known. The main part of the system is a semi-permeable membrane through which the untreated water passes. Such systems typically include an additional carbon or ceramic filter which removes contaminates either prior to passing through the membrane or after. Such systems are often installed in residential applications.
The prior art includes electronic systems which detect when the reverse osmosis membrane requires replacement. Typical prior art systems include measuring the conductivity of the water entering the reverse osmosis cartridge, and then measuring the conductivity of the water at the outlet of the reverse osmosis cartridge. The conductivity of the water is proportional to the total dissolved solids. A ratio of the conductivity levels will provide an indication of the rejection efficiency of the reverse osmosis membrane.
Prior art systems also include an application wherein a permeate pump is included in a factory installation. The permeate pump provides greater efficiency in the system. The permeate pump increases the net pressure across the reverse osmosis membrane by isolating the membrane pressure from the pressure in the products water and thus reducing the permeate back pressure.
The prior art also includes systems which address reducing the spillage of fluid occurring during replacement of the cartridges.